I hate you, I love you
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Luciano Vargas, quinze ans, habite chez les Edelstein, un jeune couple même pas marié. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un blond étrange vienne chambouler sa vie. - 2p!Itacest. Fiction écrite par Akari.
1. Prologue

Aujourd'hui, c'est encore une journée comme les autres. Je suis partis de la maison, je suis allé au lycée et là, je rentre à la maison.  
Hormis mes problèmes psychologiques, moi, Luciano Vargas, suis un adolescent de quinze ans absolument normal. Mais à une chose près: mes parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture, mon grand père à rendu l'âme il y a sept ans et j'habite chez des amis de ce derniers. C'est un jeune couple même pas marié composé de Roland Edelstein et de Erszebet Héderváry. Des gens charmants.  
Donc reprenons. Je rentre à la maison et, comme d'habitude, Roland et Erszebet vont me tomber dessus dès que j'ouvrirais la porte. Effectivement, à peine ai-je franchi le perron que deux ombres me tendirent un guet append.  
"Lucianooo~ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ?"  
"Lucianooo~ Pourquoi n'as tu pas posé le pied dans la salle de musique ?"  
Ah oui. Erszebet est l'infirmière du lycée et Roland est prof de musique.  
"Me touchez pas bande de malades !"  
Oups... je devrais avoir le sang moins chaud des fois...  
"Luuuciaaanooo ? Tuuu aaas traitééé ton paaapaaa Roooland de maaalaaade ?"  
Merde... Il fait trop peur... Je me demande comment un taré pareil a put charmer une fille si innocente que Erszebet... Je suis sûr que c'est en partie de sa faute si mon esprit n'est plus très frais...  
"Roland s'il te plais arrête... On doit lui annoncer la nouvelle..."  
Tiens ? Ce ton si monotone venant de ma mère adoptive me figeai sur place. Elle mentionne sans aucun doute une mauvaise nouvelle.  
"Ah oui... la nouvelle... eh bien ton tuteur légal vient d'atteindre sa majorité et tu lui reviens..."  
Quoi ? Mais mes parents sont morts, papy aussi et les autres membres de la famille renient mon existence ! Et en plus j'ai aucun cousin de trois ans de plus que moi ! Attends... j'ai un grand frère... il y a sept ans on a été séparés... il a quel âge déjà ? J'avais huit ans et lui... onze ans... donc... il a trois ans de plus que moi... c'est lui. C'est sûr.  
"Euh... ce serait pas mon frère ce tuteur ?"  
Un silence gêné s'instaura. Ma mère adoptive le brisa.  
"Hum... oui... c'est lui..."  
La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était con. J'espère qu'il a grandi. Et c'est quoi son nom déjà ?  
À peine ai-je pensé ça, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à volée.  
"LUCIIIII "  
Et un blond étrange me sauta dessus.

* * *

Ndt: Merci d'avoir lu le prologue de ma première fiction à chapitre ^^ Alors, ici, je mettrais l'indentité des personnages apparaissant dans les chapitres si vous êtes perdus:

Luciano Vargas: 2p!Veneziano

Flavio Vargas: 2p!Romano

Roland Edelstein: 2p!Austria

Erszebet Héderváry: 2p!Hungary


	2. Chapitre 1

"Ah~ Luci tu m'as tant manqué~"  
Ok. Primo, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Luci. Secundo, mon frère était censé être brun. Tertio, il n'as pas grandi mentalement du tout.  
"Je m'appelle LuciANO ! T'es toujours aussi con ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?"  
"Luci~ c'est cruel ça... Je suis Flavio, ton frère..."  
"Ta blondeur mentale a contaminé tes cheveux..."  
"J'me les suis décolorés... C'est cool d'être blond !"  
Putain... c'est lui qui va être mon nouveau père ? Jamais.  
"J't'ai jamais considéré comme mon frère alors tu rêve pour que j'te considère comme mon père !"  
Je rêve ou il fait la moue ?  
"Roooh... Luci... toujours aussi désagréable... mais c'est pas toi qui décide~"  
Pfff, quel idiot ! Je me retournai alors pour dire au revoir à mes parents adoptifs (qui ne le sont d'ailleurs plus) et pris mes bagages qui reposaient à côté des escaliers.  
"Bon j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix..."  
Flavio souriait de toutes ses dents... super... limite le gars sur les anciens paquets malabars.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, mon frère rouvrit le clapet.  
"Tu sais, on est au même lycée. T'as pas remarqué ?"  
Ah bon ? Eh bien non je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Sûrement parce qu'il est trop tape à l'œil. Sérieux, le costard blanc, la cravate, la chemise et les lunettes roses c'est pas top.  
"Non."  
"Tu parles pas beaucoup... ça va ?"  
"Ouais."  
"...tu sais c'est mieux pour tout le monde que tu viennes vivre chez moi."

La discussion s'arrêta là.  
La voiture continua sa route jusqu'à se garer devant une petite maison que je connaissais bien. C'était celle où on habitait avec papy... Ça me rappelle tant de chose... Tant de souvenir avec papy Cicero...  
"Luci, tu reconnais la maison ? ... Luci ? Tu pleures ?"  
Oh non, je me suis mit à chialer inconsciemment... j'ai l'air d'une tapette...  
"Non... j'pleure pas !"  
Et l'autre qui me regardait avec compassion ! Je déteste ça...  
"J'TE DÉTESTE !"  
C'était parti tout seul... je sortis de la voiture et couru me planquer derrière un buisson pour pleurer merdiquement. J'espérais tellement que quelqu'un vienne me prendre dans ses bras et me consoler comme le faisait papy. Malheureusement, jamais je ne laisse quelqu'un me toucher même si je le veux... et presque personne ne vient me toucher de toute façon. Je suis tellement pathétique...  
Soudain, des bras m'enlacèrent.  
"Chuuut, Luci... sèche tes larmes, ok ? Je voulais pas te faire pleurer, désolé..."  
Je ne voulais pas bouger. Je voulais rester dans les bras de mon frère. Je voulais l'enlacer en retour. Mais à la place je le repoussa.  
"Lâche moi !"  
Il me regarda tristement. Ça me fit mal au cœur. Je ne veux pas me faire détester... je déteste ça...  
"Excuse moi..."  
Hein ? Non c'est à moi de m'excuser ! Pas à toi !  
Sur ce, Flavio se releva et parti ranger mes bagages dans ma chambre... Il est trop gentils avec un bon à rien comme moi...  
Au bout d'un moment, je me décidai de rentrer dans la maison.

"Ah Luciano, tu te rappelles où est ta chambre ?"  
Ah c'est plus Luci ?  
"Oui, la seconde porte du couloir de droite."  
"C'est ça... j'y ai mis tes affaires."  
Mes paroles blessantes ont calmé son ardeur... Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et rentrai à l'intérieur... La pièce a été nettoyée il y a peu... J'installais mes affaires jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arriva. Je descendis à l'appel de mon frère. Il avait fait des spaghettis bolognaise. Je m'assis en face de lui et commença à manger. C'est moi qui brisa le silence trop pesant.  
"Les spaghettis bolognaise, c'est mon plat préféré."  
Flavio sourit. Finalement, son sourire est plus beau que celui de malabar.  
"Je le savais. Tu n'as pas changé."  
Je pense que je devrais m'excuser...  
"Hum... Euh... Tu... tu sais... je... je suis désolé..."  
"C'est pas grave. C'était idiot de ma part de réapparaître dans ta vie comme ça, d'un coup."  
"J'aime... j'aime quand tu me fais des câlins..."  
Ma voix disparaissait presque tellement je parlais bas, mais c'était suffisamment fort pour parvenir aux oreilles de mon frère. Ce dernier se leva et me prit dans ses bras.  
"C'est vrai ? T'es tellement malhonnête~"  
"Uh ? Ferme la !"  
Mes mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent a la veste de Flavio.

Je fermais les yeux pour profiter un peu de ce câlin et Flavio me souleva du sol à la mode "princesse".  
"HEEEEY !"  
"Bah quoi, t'as fini de manger donc j'ai le droit de te porter à l'étage "  
C'est trop. J'accepte pour le câlin mais pas pour ça !  
"LÂCHE MOI !"  
Je me dégageai de son emprise, lui mis une claque et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Sans prendre la peine de me mettre en pyjama, je me mis sous la couverture et m'endormis rapidement.

Je me réveilla le lendemain secoué comme un prunier.  
"Luuuuuciiiiii il est 7 heeeeeuuures~"  
"Gneh ?"  
"Y'a cours aujourd'hui, on est mardi."  
Il me semble m'être endormis avec mon uniforme... j'ai dû le froisser... Tiens ? Depuis quand suis-je en pyjama ?  
"Ah oui, tu t'es endormis habillé donc je t'ai mis ton pyjama."  
...Pardon ? Il m'a déshabillé ?  
"Espèce de gigolo."  
"C'est pas vrai. Habille toi et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner."  
Je m'exécutai, suivis l'autre blond au rez de chaussée et pris une tartine avec des carrés de chocolat.  
Deux minutes plus tard, on était sur le chemin.  
"Oh Luci, t'as des amis dans ta classe ?"  
"Je suis souvent avec Lutz et Kuro..."  
"C'est super !"  
Un peu trop énergique à mon goût. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de bien ?  
"Pourquoi t'es si content ?"  
"Parce qu'on est enfin réunis."  
Mais quel gamin... je rougis tout de même un peu. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de tant d'affection.  
"T'es mignon Luci~"  
"Toi t'as une gueule de gay."  
"Et alors, t'es homophobe ?"  
"T'es vraiment gay ?"

Il est gêné. Moi aussi d'ailleurs... je voulais pas dire ça.  
"Si c'était le cas tu réagirais comment ?"  
"Bah t'as le droit d'être gay... ça me gêne pas..."  
"Ok..."  
"Bah tu sais, moi j'aime le sang."  
"C'est à dire ?"  
"Me force pas à préciser. T'as qu'à regarder dans le dictionnaire la définition de sadique."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Pourquoi quoi ?"  
"C'est dû à un traumatisme ?"  
"Tu sais quand papy est mort, j'étais très mal. Ensuite, mon premier amour est mort devant mes yeux renversé par un camion... c'est là que tout a commencé. L'année de mes 8 ans..."  
"Je vois..."  
La discussion prit fin à l'arrivée au lycée.  
"À ce soir Luci !"  
Je lui répondit par un geste de la main.

Je rejoignis Kuro et Lutz qui m'attendaient à l'entrée.  
"C'est qui ce guignol qui était avec toi ?"  
"Lutz... C'est pas un guignol, c'est mon frère !"  
"N'empêche qu'on dirait une tapette."  
"TU VEUX D'AUTRE CICATRICES ?"  
"S'il te plais, Lutz, tais toi. Si tu continue, Luciano va te balancer son couteau dessus et on se prendra 2 heures de colle."  
Et c'est ainsi que le sage Kuro mit fin aux hostilités.

* * *

Kuro Honda: 2p!Japan

Lutz Beilschmidt: 2p!Germany


End file.
